golden_warriorfandomcom_es-20200213-history
ALAN BIO ENGLISH
Version en español Stature 1.86. Date of birth 1998, September 20. Portland place. Brown hair blue eyes. North American nationality Alan Rodney is an OC carácter of my stories. He is the eldest son of Tom Rodney and Cooan Malinde with a degree in computer science and telecommunications. He is very kind and gentle in nature, he likes karate and fencing, also art and living in nature. He has two younger brothers, Lance and Idina. He traveled to Bios to study its viability together with his cousin Coraíon, there he met Naya Ginga, whom he married and had a daughter Fiora Story in GWN Nemesis It does not appear or be named. Except for some memory of Crimson upon arrival. Story in Sailor Moon He does not exist because it does not belong to the universe of Sailor Moon. Story in GWA Alfa He wasn´t been born yet Story in GWB Beta He is the first son Tom Rodney and Cooan Malinde. Since childhood he is fond of excursions to nature and martial arts. He got along very well then with his cousin Leval. And he maintains a very good relationship with his younger brothers, Lance and Idina. It is open and cheerful. He will study computer science, under the tutelage of his uncle Daniel and his aunt Mimette. Then you will also get a degree in telecommunications. Together with Lance, and Idina, he met Queen Neherenia when she was a child spent a few days at home. Although she gets along with the sovereign, it is her family who least treats her. Story in GWG Gamma He worries like the others, when his cousin Leval, along with Amethyst, Mazoui and Satory are lost in space, traveling on the SSP-1. Then he will deeply regret as well as the rest, the death of Garnet. Story in GWD Delta It will move to Bios to check the possibilities of the planet. Hired by the Masters Corporation to develop computer and communications systems. There he will meet and fall in love with Naya Ginga. Giaal's younger sister. With which you will start dating. Story in GWDN Destination Nature He does not appear or be named Story in GWTN Transcendence Nature. He will marry Naya and both will go to live in Nature, because it is a planet that prioritizes life in an environment surrounded by nature. There they will frequently go with their daughter Fiora to tour the forests and go camping. Alan is in charge of maintaining the computer systems and his participation is very important at the time of reactivating them and repairing them, to face the Arcoily attack. Together with his wife, they also spend time with their brothers-in-law Giaal and Susan, and his nephew Alex. Both he and his wife will be very sad when they must fire their daughter, who will march on a transcendent mission. Story in GWT Transcendence He will wait on Nature and in due time will transcend with others. ' Curiosities of the character.' His brother-in-law is Giaal Ginga. And when, without him knowing it, his daughter Fiora engages with Diaval, he will be related to Saiyan royalty. His parents and his wife's (Ail and [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/ANN_BIO_ENGLISH Ann]) were already friends before they were born. He is a great singer and dancer, inheriting both things from his parents. He is also a skilled martial arts fighter He is an expert in esoteric knowledge. However, he doesn´t devote such time as his brother Lance to that. His daugther Fiora will help the Messenger (Asthel) in his mission [https://golden-warrior.fandom.com/es/wiki/ALAN_BIO V'ersión en español'] Ir a Inicio Go back to Start Volver a personajes principales Go back to Main Characters ir a segunda generación Go back to Second Generation